My Beloved
by amarkae
Summary: Draco has returned for the last time to remember how his life should been


The Last Times

Draco stood in their empty apartment for the last time. He took everything in as he picked up the last box of their things. He thought of all the good times they had, all the memories they had made in this old apartment. Tears suddenly sprang to his eyes but he blinked them away, he promised himself he wouldn't cry. "It's not the Malfoy thing to do." He told to himself as he walked out the door closing it up and shutting away their memories. Draco was 20 years old the day he left their apartment.

I would be 5 years before he came back to open up the door to his past, to how everything should have been.

Draco stood in the garden that his beloved used to work so diligently in. So many sunny afternoons he spent watching and enjoying the gardens. Floods of memories came to him; a sudden rush of tears sprang anew in his eyes. He blinked them away, and he scowled, "It's not the Malfoy way!" and in a flutter of robes, he was gone again.

It would be another 5 years before he would come back again.

Draco sat on the banks of their private lake. He gazed out onto the beautiful water, the moon light reflecting off the ripples. It was here, at the place where his beloved told him all those years ago that they were to have a child. Draco remembered how happy he had felt at that moment. It was here next to this old lake that Draco let his tears fall. 'Be damned with the Malfoy way,' Draco thought as he stood after a time, his eyes all puffy from crying. Draco whispered the words that had been in his heart for a long time.

Dear Beloved,

Don't know what I was looking for when I went home,

I found me alone

Sometimes I need someone to say, "You'll be alright."

"What's on your mind?"

But the waters shallow here

And I am full of fear

And empty-handed after all these long years

Another sunny day beneath the cloudless sky

I'm sure back home they'd love to see you

But they don't know that what you love is ripped away

Before you get the chance to feel it

Back home

I always thought I wanted so much more

Now I'm not too sure

'Cause sometimes

I miss knowing someone's there for me

And feeling free

Free to stand beside

You in moonlight

And light myself a smoke beneath

The dark Atlantic sky

Another sunny day beneath the cloudless sky

I'm sure back home they'd love to see you

But they don't know that what you love is ripped way

Before you get the chance to feel it

Everybody here is living life in fear of fallin' out of line

Tearing lives apart breaking lots of hearts just to pass the time

And my eyes get red in the back of my mind

This place will make you blind

Put it all behind me and I'll be just fine

Another sunny day beneath this cloudless sky

Sometimes I with that it would rain here

And wash away the memories from my eyes

There's nothing real for them to see here

Another starry night at our old apartment

I'm sure back home they'd love to see you

But they don't know that what you love is ripped away

Before you get the chance to feel it….

Draco stood staring out at the moon lit lake, "Wish you were here my love"

"I'm always here" a voice whispered in his ear. Turning suddenly he said,

"Harry?" But there was no one there, just the wind whipping his hair and drying his tears.

It would be 5 more years before he returned.

Draco stood at the door of their old apartment, his hand on the knob. With a sigh he pushed the door open. It had been 15 long years since he had left this place. Things hadn't changed since he took his last look upon their old home. He walked down the hall to the bedroom he knew would be just as his beloved had left it before that fateful night. Draco didn't have the heart to pack up their room. It was something sacred to him, something that hadn't been touched by time, or marred by that evil bastard. He stood in the doorway looking in to what seemed like a time portal. So many memories came rushing back, all those nights they spent lying together dreaming of the future, making plans that never came to be.

Draco walked in and sat down on their bed and pulled the letter he had written out of his pocket, he unfolded it. Tears slid down his face as he lay the letter down and turn to walk out. It was the last time Draco ever came back.

Dear Beloved,

It's been 15 years since you left me, our son is 18. Beloved he is just like you, did you know he has found a mate. He is the perfect match for our son. They are just like us, strong, proud and beautiful. You would be so proud of them, they got married today, I don't know if I can live one more day without you. I only lasted this long for our son, but he doesn't need me anymore. I still need you, even after all this time, it hasn't changed how I felt about you, and nothing is the same. I miss you……

Draco

--

_Author Note—_I do know own anything related to Harry Potter or Yellow Card. The song in this story is by Yellow Card called Back Home… Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I love review so go out there and review!


End file.
